La pâtisserie de l'amitié
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Une amitié, un jour spécial et un événement spécial. C'est le bon moment pour mettre les choses au clair et faire comprendre que finalement, personne n'est seul.


_**La pâtisserie de l'amitié.**_

BADAM, BAM BOUM ! D'où venait donc ce grand fracas ? Le soleil venait à peine de se lever dans la grande chambre du Manoir Bezarius. Regardant le réveil, une jeune tête blonde se frotta les yeux d'un air mécontent en voyant que la petite aiguille n'avait pas quitté les six heures. S'étirant un grand coup, Oz sauta dans ses habits préférés et enfila son short en gardant cette petite tête boudeuse qui n'avait guère envie de quitter cet endroit si confortable. S'étirant une dernière fois, le Bezarius se gratta la tête en essayant d'apercevoir d'où venait tout ce vacarme !

BOUM, BAM BADAM. Passant à côté de la cuisine, une casserole vint de lui arriver sur la tête manquant de le faire tomber mais la rattrapant à temps pour la mettre comme un casque en s'avançant d'un air sérieux comme il s'amusait à ce le donner. Comme Oz s'y attendait, Gilbert était dans la pièce avec la moitié de ses ustensiles par terre. Soupirant un peu la tête pensée sur le côté, notre ami perdit son air sérieux pour un sourire compatissant.

« **Tu en as encore une fois mis partout Gil. Mais tu t'es levé de bonne heure pour une fois.**

**Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Oz. Je voulais finir le plus vite possible. Mais ce n'est pas gagné…** »

La gêne de son meilleur ami pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage et l'adolescent ramassa directement les objets par terre en les mettant sur la table pleine de farine et divers aliments les plus sucrés les uns que les autres. Le Bezarius regarda le noiraud et plus précisément son bras manquant. Il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute et pour lui que Gilbert l'avait perdu... Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour avoir de telles pensées ! « Je vais t'aider ! » Voyant que son ami allait protester, Oz ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit et sortit le sucre ainsi que les œufs qu'il mit dans un récipient. Heureusement qu'il avait quelques bases en cuisine !

Gilbert commença à sortir des décorations ainsi que la crème pâtissière pour entourer leur préparation. L'homme ne le disait pas mais était ravis que son maitre et meilleur ami l'aide dans ce genre de moment sans s'y sentir obligé. Que c'était rare ces journées de calmes et de répit où le sourire pouvait revenir sur les visages. Gil ne pouvait être qu'apaiser et se vider l'esprit en cuisinant. Rien de mieux que de le faire en bonne compagnie non ? La pâtisserie sortit rapidement du four et Oz vint l'aider pour que son ami ne le fasse pas tomber. Porter un gâteau de cette taille à une main pouvait être très risqué. Il vint donc avec son éternel sourire et le posa sur la table sous les yeux amusés de Gilbert.

« **Il ne manque plus que les décorations maintenant et il sera finit.**

**Il sent déjà très bon ! Fais attention à ne rien mettre à côté. Hein Gil ?** ~ Répondit Oz en rigolant. »

Attrapant le tube de décoration, le grand homme se concentra pour faire de belle courbe ainsi que de jolie décoration. Oz semblait avoir plus de mal à suivre son rythme et Gilbert l'aida en lui indiquant un peu sa méthode d'application. La nappe blanche du gâteau devint rapidement remplie de rose, bleu et jaune pâle le couvrant à merveille. A croire que les deux amis avaient fait cette activité ensemble toute leur vie.

Décidant de s'amuser un moment, Oz fit soudainement une moustache à Gilbert en lui avouant que cela lui allait très bien ! Soupirant un peu, Gil lui en mit sur les joues part petite vengeance avant de poser l'ustensile et qu'un rire commun envahit la pièce en réchauffant les deux cœurs des meilleurs amis. Sans que le grand noiraud ne s'y attende, Oz vint se mettre sous son bras manquant toujours de ce sourire déconcertant mais ce dernier devint gentiment plus doux.

«** C'était amusant de faire ça ensemble tu ne trouves pas ?** Il quitta son emplacement pour se penchant en face de son ami. Gil… **Sache que si tu as un problème ou que tu n'arrives pas à faire quelque chose, je serais ton bras gauche ! Car je veux t'aider tout comme tu m'as aidé**.

**Euh que… Oz !**

**Pas de mais ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix. ~** »

Gilbert ne dit rien de plus en prenant sa mine renfrognée mais cette fois-ci, un sourire vint la terminer. Vraiment, depuis toutes ses années qu'il le connaissait, Oz n'avait jamais changé. Il restait cet éternel jeune garçon qui s'occupait plus des autres que de lui-même. Tout comme Gilbert en faisait de même de son côté.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Oz lui fit un signe disant qu'il allait encore se reposer un petit moment avant la fête et que la dernière touche était entre ses mains. Le voyant quitter la pièce, le grand homme lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'essuyer le visage et de reprendre le tube à crème et de recommencer à écrire sur le gâteau. Les mouvements de sa main finir par écrire un « _Bon anniversaire Kyrielle !_ » et il posa son outil avant de regarder son œuvre enfin finie. Un gâteau qui sera excellente et encore plus étant remplis d'une grande touche d'amitié forte entre deux meilleurs amis de longues date. La journée ne pouvait donc être que de sourire et de rire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un One shot et je pense que cela se voit avec la longueur de mon texte.. XD Mais petite commentaire obligé !

Alors, ce petit OS a commencé à être écrit il y a environ... trois semaines je dirais. Je voulais absolument mettre l'amitié d'Oz et Gil en avant avec l'événement qu'il y a eu récemment dans les scans. Je voulais aussi mettre en avant cette relation car elle me fait penser à ma meilleure amie et moi. C'est pour ça ce tout petit HS à la fin comme je l'ai écrit pour son anniversaire.

J'espère que ce petit écrit vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
